Who Needs Pictures
by fictioninmyheart
Summary: Brief snapshots of moments from some of our favorite characters' lives. Various characters and pairings, some romantic, some not. A series of unrelated drabbles written for the 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less challenge over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. Complete for now, but I may update if I get around to writing more drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for dancingwithrainbows' 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.**

**The challenge is pretty self-explanatory. I've had these 10 written down and sitting in my notebook for a year. I've finally decided to just post them because I don't know if/when I'll write the others. I might get around to writing more this summer.**

**This is a collection of unrelated drabbles involving different characters and various pairings. Pairings will be listed after the prompt.**

**The title comes from a wonderful Brad Paisley song called "Who Need Pictures". I chose it because most of these are little snapshots of moments I think would be memorable/important to the characters.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1. Beauty (Remus/Tonks)

They were eating dinner at Grimmauld Place, and she was down the table from him. She was once again changing her nose at Hermione and Ginny's request. He tried not to watch too much, but it was hard because, even with funny noses, she was still so beautiful.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4. Haunted (Albus)

He saw her blue eyes every time he looked in the mirror. They were his own eyes, but she had had the same and they haunted him, a constant reminder of the sister he lost. He remembered how sweet she was. He hated himself because she probably hadn't known how much her loved her. All she had known was that he had hated being stuck in Godric's Hallow because of her. He allowed himself this self-loathing twice a year: on her birthday, and on the anniversary of her death. Today was the latter, and he would never forgive himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9. Promise (Severus & Lily)

The day before they left for their first year at Hogwarts, Lily and Severus were laying in the grass by the playground. They had been quiet until she turned to him and said, "Sev, no matter what happens at Hogwarts, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, Lily, I promise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

23. Crush (Viktor Krum)

Viktor Krum sat in the Hogwarts Library once again. He was waiting for that beautiful girl to come study as usual. She was always alone, but she would take up a whole table with her books and parchment. He had noticed that she would bite her lip whenever she reached for a different book. She was so focused, he was pretty sure she had never noticed him watching her. Nonetheless, he didn't want to risk her thinking him a stalker, plus the Ball was fast approaching. He would gather the courage and ask her, but it wouldn't be today.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

25. Alone (Ginny)

I woke and once again had no memory of where I had been the previous day, what I had done, or how I had gotten into my bed. All I knew was that I was covered in feathers. I was in Gryffindor, but I was so scared! I knew was supposed to be brave and strong, but all I wanted was to curl up in my mum's arms. I wanted to talk to somebody; I wanted to find out what was happening to me, but with all the attacks, it didn't seem smart. I was all alone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not a mind-reader, so please leave your thoughts in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.**

**I didn't have my book when I wrote #33, so it's not accurate, but I liked how it turned out, so please forgive me for making it up.**

**Here is the second set of drabbles. Enjoy!**

* * *

33. Temptation (Cedric)

He stopped mid-stride. Harry had reached the center of the maze at the same time. Cedric looked from the other boy, to the cup, and back again, only to see Harry doing the exact same thing. He wanted that cup. He was the real Hogwarts Champion. It was only fair. He look at the cup once again, took a step then paused; Harry deserved it too. Cedric didn't need all the glory for himself. There was no reason why they both couldn't win it for Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"Together."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

41. Glitter

"Hey! Harry come over here!"

Harry walked over to where Fred & George were sitting in the Common Room.

"What's up guys?"

"Well, as you know, tomorrow is Ickle Ronniekin's birthday," said George.

"And," continued Fred, "what sort of older brothers would we be if we didn't surprise him?"

Harry laughed. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Fred pulled a small envelope out off his pocket. "We need you to put this under his pillow."

"And at midnight," George continued, "it will turn his hair maroon and glittery."

Harry chuckled and grabbed the envelope. "I'm in!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

45. Heartbroken (Severus)

Severus sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. He was watching Lily once again. It had been over a year and a half since he had called her that unforgivable name. He still missed her terribly. She had been his one real friend, and he loved her. He saw her stand up and kiss James Potter before leaving the Hall. His stomach dropped to the floor, and his blood ran cold. He couldn't breathe, and he would have sworn his heart literally shattered. He knew that painful sight would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

96. Betrayal (Remus)

He was numb. Albus had come and gone, and it still hadn't sunk in. Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. Nobody would have believed it - Remus wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it straight from Albus. He felt as if his world was spinning and crashing around him. He slid down the wall to the floor, no longer able to stand, his head in his hands. Little Harry: orphaned and off to live with muggles. James and Lily: dead. Peter: dead. All of his friends gone because Sirius had betrayed them all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

97. Apologies (Harry/Ginny)

Harry entered the room and saw Ginny staring out the window. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. She started to pull away.

"Harry Potter, I'm still mad at -"

He silenced her with a kiss and pressed a tin of her favorite spiced tea into her hand. He pull her close and muttered against her neck.

"I'm sorry I was such an arse this morning."

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not a mind-reader, so please leave your thoughts in a review :)**


End file.
